Poisoned by love
by Witchwriters
Summary: After killing witches in a small town, Dean is reunited with someone from his past with a big secret which will change Dean's life forever. As people continue to die, Dean and Sam realize their mission in town is not over yet. Dean is forced to choose between his family and his job.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The bell had just rung as he parked the Impala in front of the school. With determination he stepped out of the car and leaned against its shiny surface. Teenagers were flowing out of the building, some heading for the bus while others had rides of their own. Dean caught a glimpse of his little brother in the crowd, as he tried to wrestle his way through it.

"Dean" Sam exclaimed in relief of finally seeing a friendly face. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair, but walked past him without a word as his girlfriend was approaching him with hurried steps. When they were less than two feet apart he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Marion bit her lip as she twisted her fingers in his messy hair. As their lips met, Sam grunted in disgust and climbed into the car.

"Hey babe" Dean purred when he finally caught his breath.

"Hi" Marion replied with Dean's favorite smile. With his arm safely wrapped around her, he led her to his car and opened the door for her. Her blond hair danced around her face as she placed herself in the passenger seat.

They had only been driving for a few minutes when the car jolted forwards, causing Dean to lose control over the steering wheel. They all yelled as the car crashed into the ditch and stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked in his usual growling voice. Sam stared out of the rear window and stated: "I think we hit something". He turned his head and looked at them with concerned eyes "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine" Dean replied, took Marion's trembling hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'll go check outside"

He walked around the car, scanning it thoroughly. "The tire's flat" he told Sam through the window. "Can you get the spare one in the trunk?"

But Marion was already outside and hurried to the back of the car. As she opened the trunk, she gasped loudly. "What the hell, Dean?!"

Dean turned only to see her staring at him with hysterical eyes. She had seen their arsenal!

"Why do you have all these guns in your trunk? What are you? A serial killer?" Dean shut the trunk and met her gaze.

"I can explain" he said calmly and reached out for her hand, but Marion backed away.

"Don't touch me" she barked. He made yet another attempt to hold her back, but this time she turned and started to walk down the road with hurried steps.

"Wait, Marion!" Dean yelled and ran after her.

"Stay away from me!" she ordered.

"No, let me explain!" he pleaded, seized her elbow and jerked her around. "It's not what it looks like"

"Then what is it? Why the hell would you need a trunk full of weapons?" her voice was trembling both with anger and fright. Dean glanced at Sam, whose face was squeezed up against the car window, before he looked back at Marion.

"I'm a hunter" he said with a heavy heart.

"A what?" she asked with a frown.

"A hunter. I hunt evil – supernatural things"

With a skeptical look she snorted and said: "You really are crazy" and with that, she turned her back towards him and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sam glanced around the diner as Dean entered through the front door. To no surprise he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the day before.

"I see you enjoyed yourself last night" Sam stated when his brother sat down in front of him. Dean chuckled and winked knowingly.

"I wasn't the only one enjoying myself" he said with a grin and stole a handful of French fries from Sam's plate.

"I really didn't need to know that" Sam replied dryly, and pushed his plate further away from Dean's hungry gaze.

"Oh, but you do… this girl, she was wild" Dean's smile widened by the memory of yesterday's playmate. "I'm telling you man, she was the best reward for spending our week ganking witches"

"I bet" Sam said shortly, raising his eyebrows in despair. "Perhaps you should order your own food" he suggested as Dean reached for the plate once again.

Dean grunted, but looked around for a waitress. A blonde woman wearing an apron caught his eyes and approached him quickly. Her blue eyes sparkled vividly as she drew nearer.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a smile. Dean didn't get the time to answer before Sam gasped in surprise.

"Marion McKenzie?"

Her eyes widened by the familiar sight. "Sam Winchester!" she exclaimed, and looked carefully back at the man across from him. "Dean?"

Dean eyed her speechlessly. He couldn't believe his eyes -It actually was Marion; the girl who had left him in a ditch. Although it had been years, she still looked like her good old self.

"I can't believe this" Sam continued, giving the woman a big hug. "How long has it been? Twelve years?"

"Sixteen" Marion corrected quickly while forcing a smile.

"You look great" Dean stated and reached out to give her a hug as well. Not knowing how he really felt about seeing her again, he patted her back awkwardly.

"Yeah, you too, Dean" for some reason she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Wow, it's so weird running into you like this" Sam interrupted. "You know what? We should all hang out, for good old sakes"

Marion hesitated. "I have to work" she excused herself.

"Well, when do you get off?" Sam asked eagerly. Dean looked at him with a deadly stare.

"At five, but I promised my husband I'd make him dinner" she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"We'd love to meet him!" Sam smiled. "Right, Dean?"

"Right" Dean replied shortly.

Marion laughed nervously. "Well then, you're more than welcome to join us" she tried to act happy, but Dean noticed that something was not right.

"Great!" Sam said.

"My place at six then" Marion scribbled something down on her notepad and handed it to Sam. "Here's the address"

"We'll be there" Sam assured her, and threw his bag over his shoulder. As he started towards the door, Dean gave Marion one last smile before hurrying after him.

"I still haven't eaten" he muttered angrily to Sam when they were out of Marion's hearing reach.

* * *

_My gaze followed the two men as the pretty waitress approached them. Her glossy lips started to move while looking down at his beautiful features. The other man, the brother she had heard, stood up in an excited manner; His eyes shining with affection. But even how excited the brother seemed, the woman could not take her eyes off of Dean. My Dean. But I am not a fool; I could see the way he was looking at her as well. There was obviously history sparkling between them, but he was too close to see her stiff appearance. The waitress held her gaze away from his gorgeous green eyes while he reached out for a hug. The sight of the awkward hug pleased me, but somehow I could not shake of the feeling that something was not going my way. The brown-haired man standing next to them could not get rid of his foolish smile as he opened his mouth once again. To distract them from her tense expression the woman ran her fingers through her shiny hair. How could they not see that she was obviously hiding something? How can men be so blind?_

* * *

Dean could feel his heart skip a beat as he parked the Impala in front Marion's white painted house. Although he knew she was married, he couldn't help but hope. Of what, he was not quite sure, but for some reason he was nervous as hell.  
"Hey, Dean, you alright?" Sam asked.  
Dean shoved his brother playfully. "No, I'm starving. Let's go!"  
They walked towards the house, Sam passing Dean's slow steps.  
"What's with the hurry, Sam?" Dean began. "You almost look desperate"  
Sam shut him an angry glance, but didn't reply. He was about to ring the bell when the door opened. A tall man with a clean shaved face stood in the doorway. He was a wearing a white shirt, thoroughly tucked into his black trousers.  
"Sam Winchester" Sam greeted.  
"Joseph Fletcher" Marion's husband replied. "But you can call me Joe"  
"This is Dean" Sam made a little twist with his head toward his quiet brother.  
"Nice to meet you, Dean" Joe reached out his hand again and shook Dean's firmly. Dean forced a smile, thinking the man looked like a typical pen pusher. _What the hell was Marion doing with a guy like this?  
_Suddenly a female voice interrupted. "Is that the Winchester's?" Marion said as she came smiling up behind her husband. "Don't just stand there, come in!"

They entered an open hall, making it possible to spot both the spacious kitchen and living room, which were filled with matching furniture's. Marion led them through the light room, and showed them the dining room. She gestured for them to sit down at the already set table. Dean stared in amazement at the expensive porcelain, wondering if he would have owned things like this if he hadn't been a hunter.

"So, what brings you to town?" Marion asked, looking from Sam to Dean.

"Witch hunting" Dean replied with a smile, earning a sharp look from Sam. Joseph chuckled heartedly by his answer, believing it was a good joke. Marion on the other hand, pursed her lips together without a word.

"What my brother means is that we're picking up something for our old friend, Bobby Singer" Sam said, fighting the urge to kick Dean's leg for his too honest answer.

"Well, I'm starving" Joe said with a wide grin. "Let's dig in".

"So, what are you doing for a living, Joe?" Dean asked, clenching his jaw. For some reason, he was jealous of the man sitting across from him.

"I'm a lawyer. I work in a firm in the city" Joe replied as he helped himself to the mashed potatoes.

"He never lost a case" Marion shot him, smiling affectionately at her husband. Dean stared at her hand as it covered Joe's.

"That's impressive" Sam stated with a smile.

"Thanks" said Joe. "So what about you guys, what do you do?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Dean's a mechanic" Sam said quickly before Dean said anything stupid. "I'm unemployed at the moment"

They ate in silence for a while before Marion broke the tension. "Any of you married?" Dean could swear she was eyeing him closely as she waited for his reply.

"No" he replied shortly, meeting her gaze.

The conversation continued throughout the rest of the meal. When dessert arrived, Marion offered them some beverages. To no surprise, Joe drank red wine like the classy guy he was. Dean had to frown by how plain and boring Marion's husband was. Back in high-school she had been fun, vivid. But now, she was living the life of any other American citizen. What the hell had happened to her?

"Oh no!" Joe exclaimed as he spilled red wine on his shirt, causing it to turn red. In a hopeless attempt to wipe it off, he excused himself to go change. When he was out of the room, Dean turned towards Marion and stared at her. "What are you doing with this guy?" he asked earnestly.

"Dean" Sam said resigned and covered his face with his palm. Marion's face turned slightly red while her eyes sparked with anger.

"Excuse me?" she said in a slightly trembling voice, obviously insulted by his lack of respect. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"You don't belong with that guy" Dean told her.

"We're not in high school anymore, Dean" she barked sharply. "I happen to love Joseph, and he loves me"

"Yeah, you love Joseph and his big house" Dean muttered. Sam kicked his leg hard, making Dean jump in agony.

"Get out" Marion hissed and stood up. "Get the fuck out"

Now Dean finally recognized the girl he had once known for sixteen years ago, and knew better than to mess with her.

"I'm really sorry" Sam said.

Dean stood up and started towards the door, but turned back to Marion and said: "You don't belong with him, and deep down you know it too"

Marion threw her napkin after him, repeating for him to leave. Sam hurried after his brother while telling Marion over and over again how sorry he was. Dean had reached the front door when a loud cry sounded from upstairs.

* * *

AN: So, what do you guys think? Leave a review and let us know!


End file.
